Band Hearts: Music Of The Heart
by Selfina-Hikayu and Co
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi and a couple of new friends are in a band! They have their first gig at late nightclub, Sammy's! But will they be discovered, and will Riku's dream of getting into Sora's pants, er I mean, being found come true? R&R SxR, RxOC, hot lemons


_Hey everyone, here I am with a new story. This one is one that I had in my head for a while. It's cute and funny and sorta angst, but still funny. So please, read and review, and ideas are loved and welcomed._

_Quick Note: This story also contains some nice yaoi (man to man sex) and sex scenes. If you are sensitive about such things, please find another story to read...Now. For those who are staying, enjoy._

**Chapter I: Meeting The Band**

"Sora," Riku nearly raced down the stairs, the silver chains attached to his baggy black jeans making a heavy chink sound, "Got the equipment?"

The brunette youth turned away from his packing of things, and directed his attention to his silver haired counterpart. "Well, yeah. How could we play if we didn't have any equipment?" He laughed a little, and turned back, zipping up a black bag, full of sound equipment.

Riku, a little embarrassed about the question he asked, scratched his cheek softly with a gloved and studded fingertip, a light blush going over his cheeks. "Well. Just get everything ready, we gotta go soon."

With that said, Kairi, the band's backup singer, came down the stairs, her performance outfit already on her. She was in black and pink clad, a fishnet mesh bracelet loosely fitted around her left wrist, and a pink bracelet on the right. Her schoolgirl ultra mini-skirt was riddled with white and pink words like 'rock' and 'love' and 'knife,' her black fitted shirt the same way, with a pink bleeding heart on the left breast.

"Why the hell do I have to be the backup singer? I can sing well enough as first singer too." She huffed loudly, and kicked an amp.

"What is wrong with you! Don't kick my amp!" Riku shouted at Kairi, picking up the medium sized black speaker box, "Go and get the guitars."

Kairi flipped her hair back with much disrespect, "I already packed them up. They're in the van. Now when are these guys going to come?"

Sora stood, "They're coming soon. And the girl is going to bring her own microphone. Riku, we gotta change into our outfits. Come on." He started to walk up the stairs, Riku close behind him, both of them leaving Kairi on her own.

"Let's just hope she comes soon..." Kairi said to herself, and sat on the dusty couch they found outside someone's house once.

Upstairs, Riku and Sora tumbled around Riku's room, tightly embraced, and their lips locked up. Hair messy, and clothing nearly pulled off their bodies, they stopped and sat up, sitting on the floor.

"Okay. That...should hold us...off for...about a few hours..." Sora said, trying to catch his breath between words.

Riku sat back a little, resting on his hands. "Are you sure? I don't want to have to drop my bass in front of the crowd after just one song to get into your pants." He raised his hand to Sora's hair, gingerly twirling it on his finger.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I understand what you me--" Riku suddenly smashed his lips against Sora's, grabbing the back of his head. And surely, they were at it once again, rolling around, and bumping into the walls.

_Knock, knock-knock knock knock, knock knock!_

"We're here!" The girl, with dicey jet black hair, streaked with true blue dye, shouted with her messenger bag, overstuffed with stage gear, slung over her shoulder. Her body was slim but curvy, and she was about as tall as your average teenage girl. The small, true blue fitted shirt under her long sleeved fishnet shirt clearly shown that she had a bellybutton piercing. She had five belts, all thin and thick, loosely sitting on her hips, all of then black or true blue. She also had a black miniskirt, with a tilted Heartless insignia in a (yes, you guessed it) true blue hue, and her oversized high top sneakers gave her an unorthodox look.

"Open up already, guys! We're sorry we're late, it won't happen again!" The older, taller boy behind her said, his own shoulders heavy with even more stage equipment. His hair was flared and red, with a hint of black streaks in his bangs that concealed his eyes ever so slightly. He had a loose shirt, and on the right side of his chest laid another tilted Heartless insignia. One of his black khaki cargo pant legs was ripped away to shorten it, the other one still intact. He also had a weird look abound him, just like the girl.

Kairi went to the side garage door, and opened it, allowing the two in. "God, you guys are really late. Are you in your stage clothes already?" She stepped back to let them into the silver haired one's den/garage/practice room, hands on her hips with foot tapping.

"Yup. Don't we look awesome? Eunice did our clothing for us. Do you think Riku will like this?" The blue clad girl questioned, pointing at her and her friend's Heartless sign. "What do you think? Eunice patched them herself."

Kairi made a face. "I don't like it myself, but at least it matches your outfits." She turned, and walked back to the couch, taking a seat on it. "Riku and Sora will be down in a moment; they're changing into their stage outfits."

The boy in red bent down a little, so his lips reached the girl in blue's ear. He whispered, "What's up with this girl?"

She shrugged.

Riku and Sora came down the stairs after a few minutes, straightened up, in their stage clothes, and with space between them.

Riku's outfit was very dark, almost completely black. Mascara that ran from his eyes down to his cheeks gave him a hopeless and sad look. His shirt looked particularly tight on him, it riddled in angry words and scribbles and such, and his toned but pale stomach clearly visible. His thick black belt sat on his hips, slightly titled to give an off look about it. Long black bondage pants, strapped with silver chains and black straps, completely covered his boots, and on his left forearm was a slightly baggy armwarmer, also black. With fingers and ears riddled in silver jewelry, his whole outfit made him look...Gothic.

Sora's outfit, on the other hand, was black and white, the majority of it white. He also had a bit of a Gothic look about him, but it was inverted. His white, half-way buttoned button-up shirt showed his short black fishnet shirt, a white small bandage laid under his right cheek, and his pants were long, one pant leg white with a black stripe, and the other pant leg inverted, his boots white with black untied laces. His hands were gloved with his usual gloves, only white and black.

The girl and boy smiled at them, and waved a little.

"Hey there," The girl said. "I'm assuming you're Riku, right?" She pointed towards the silver haired one.

Riku nodded. "You got the right one. Just who are you guys?"

The girl rested a hand above her chest, "I'm Stella, and this is Damian. But he prefers to be called Dami." She got up onto her toes, and slung an arm around the boy in red's shoulder.

Riku nodded, and made a smirk. "Nice to meet you two. This is Sora, our guitarist and back up singer, and that over there is Kairi, your second singer." He held a hand out to Kairi, indicating towards her.

Kairi waved a little, a smug smile sliding across her lips.

"Cool then. Are we all ready to go?" Sora said, clapping his hands together happily.

Everyone nodded, Riku and Kairi collected some of the equipment, and put it into the van, everyone climbed in, and Riku (being of age to drive (which he is17)) drove them off to the club, Sammy's.

_Hope that's a good enough beginning for you, I'm going to write up a second chapter right now, before I get lazy, lol. Read and review!_


End file.
